Los rastros que la lluvia borró
by Elektrika D
Summary: SasuNaru (principal) KakaSasu (secundaria). Naruto esta enamorado de Sasuke (y no es el unico que siente eso hacia el chico), el pelinegro al enterarse de esto tiene que aclarar sus sentimiento para estar con la persona que ama, pero su deseo de venganza tambien es muy grande. no todas las historias tienen un final feliz, pero Naruto no esta dispuesto a vivir lejos de Sasuke.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Ando nostálgica reeditando mis fics para compartirlos aquí, así que esta ves pondré mas acción :D

Como lo sabemos, los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, y en todo caso, conque Sasuke lo fuera yo sería feliz, pero, ah, no se puede todo en la vida... espero que lo disfruten mucho!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **

Un poco de introducción para saber que pasa en la aldea de la hoja estos días jajajaja creo que no puse mucho a Naruto en este capítulo, pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa después.

**Capítulo I. … y así inició todo.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza aun cuando hacía apenas unas horas, el sol se mostraba con todo su esplendor, ahora el frío manto del agua que caía desde el cielo apenas les permitía mirar el camino de regreso a la aldea de la hoja. La misión asignada para el equipo 7 en aquella ocasión no había representado el menor problema, algo tan aburrido a la vista del hiperactivo Naruto que ni siquiera valía la pena estarse mojando en ese momento por haberla cumplido.

-si tan sólo Kakashi-sensei hubiera llegado a tiempo- fue la idea que cruzó por la mente de Sakura y Naruto, haciendo alusión a que estarían ahora en la comodidad de sus casas y no bajo la lluvia si tan solo el mayor no se hubiera perdido en el sendero de la vida por tres horas.

Sakura y Naruto iban adelante, mientras que atrás de ellos iba Sasuke y un poco más atrás de él, su sensei. El extraño comportamiento del pelinegro no paso desapercibido para Naruto quien desde hacia algún tiempo prestaba mucha más atención en todo lo que hacía su compañero; en esta ocasión Sasuke iba atrás aun cuando siempre tomaba la delantera, al menos con respecto al rubio, mostrando su superioridad o tal vez… al pensar en eso cruzó una idea por la mente del rubio que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente y que desecho en forma rápida sabiendo que no podía ser verdad.

- como si lo hiciera para protegerme- susurro tan bajo como triste mientras miraba a Sasuke, Naruto se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio, aun cuando la piel del azabache tenía una blancura que el catalogaba como hermosa, ahora su rostro mostraba un extraño color pálido, acaso estaba enfermo?

Cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea dejó de llover en forma repentina, lo cual les causo un extraño y casi injustificado enfado.

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy- dijo Kakashi- yo iré a entregar el reporte de la misión, nos veremos maña- y así sin más, desapareció dejando sólo humo en su lugar. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra a sus compañeros, únicamente quería llegar a su casa, aunque nadie le esperara, Sakura lo miro y pareció querer decirle algo, pero después de un pesado y triste suspiro comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, sabía que no importara que le propusiera, obtendría la misma respuesta, parecía incluso estar haciéndose a la idea de que siempre la rechazaría "tal vez cuando parezca estar de mejor humor" fue lo que pensó y siguió su camino. Por un momento Naruto se quedo mirando a la chica para después alcanzar al Uchiha.

-Sasuke- dijo cuando al fin lo alcanzó

-¿qué quieres?- obtuvo por respuesta de Sasuke sin que dejara de caminar ni mucho menos lo mirara

-tu… estas… nada, olvídalo- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar aun mas rápido.

-¿Por qué no pude preguntárselo?- se reprocho mientras veía la figura del chico desaparecer mientras se aumentaba la distancia entre ellos- sólo iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, no era como que le fuera a decir que me…-paró de golpe sus palabras al entender lo siguiente que iba a pronunciar, de nuevo esas extrañas ideas llegaban a su mente y no se lo podía explicar, ¿desde cuándo miraba a Sasuke tan diferente?

Después de entregar el reporte de la misión Kakashi caminaba rápidamente cuando se encontró con Asuma

-hey, Kakashi, a donde vas tan de prisa?

-a casa de Sasuke- contestó sin prestar realmente atención a su respuesta

-¡¿Sasuke?! Y a ¿qué?... si se puede saber- comentó con un muy curioso tono de voz que el peliplateado no paso por alto

-esta tarde parecía enfermo, sólo voy a ver como se encuentra

-ah, sólo eso, claro- Kakashi le dedico una mirada de molestia y después se retiro.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, sentado frente a la mesa, con los brazos recargados en ella y sobre ellos su cabeza, parecía mirar hacia la nada y cada cierto tiempo suspiraba, le venía a la mente la imagen de Sasuke, visiblemente recaído y no podía evitarlo, pensaba en tantas cosas como que hubiera sido buena idea el acompañarlo a su casa, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió, en ese momento los nervios no lo habían dejado decir nada, en ese momento como en tantos anteriores, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en Sasuke?. El rubio ya se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces antes y a la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que tal vez… siempre lo había sido así. Se paró de golpe y emocionado, era tan fácil como ir en ese momento a la casa de Sasuke y simplemente decirle que estaba preocupado por él y listo, era así de simple.

Kakashi llegó hasta la casa de su alumno, llamó un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie le contestó, estaba dispuesto a irse, era probable que el chico estuviera entrenado o algo parecido, no era nuevo que Sasuke pasara su tiempo libre entrenando para ser el mejor, pero resultó ser más grande esa necesidad de verlo que cualquier otra cosa, quería asegurarse a toda costa que estaba bien… quería ver una vez más su rostro. Tocó nuevamente a la puerta obteniendo el mismo resultado, intentó abrir la puerta pero como era de esperarse se encontraba cerrada, miró por la ventana y con mucho esfuerzo logró ver a lo lejos al joven tendido en su cama. Kakashi no sabía bien como había ocurrido todo pero ahora el cristal de esa ventana estaba roto y él se encontraba a unos pasos de Sasuke. Se quedó parado junto a él mirándolo, en realidad estaba profundamente dormido (y ahora el mayor se sentía como un tonto por actuar de forma tan imprudente invadiendo sin motivos el hogar del pequeño), pero su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos. Kakashi llevó cuidadosamente su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke, su temperatura era normal, bueno, tal vez un poco arriba de lo típico, pero no para tener fiebre, entonces tal vez se trataba simplemente de un mal sueño… o uno muy bueno, pensó el sensei con una sonrisa irónica mientras veía con más detenimiento el rubor en las mejillas del chico. Aun así sería mejor despertarlo y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, estaba a punto de hacer eso, pero no lograba detener ese intenso deseo de sentir la hermosa piel de su alumno, tan cálida, tan tersa…tan perfecta.

Con su dedo índice delineo los labios del chico, reparando en cada detalle, memorizándolos, para después llevar ese mismo dedo hasta sus labios como para que compartieran esa calidez que nunca podrían sentir realmente, lo cual le hizo sumirse en un pensamiento casi melancólico, pero esa hermosa mirada negra lo sacó de sus pensamientos notando, un poco nervioso, que Sasuke ya había despertado.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Es todo por ahora, espero que les gustara y ya saben donde se encuentra el buzón de dudas, quejas o sugerencias... etc.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
